Shadows Within
by Jhoeydagger
Summary: H&V Can Van and Hitomi starts a new life seperated? Can they live apart from each other without expressing what they really feel?


This is actually my first fanfiction but unfortunately I forgot all about it so i'm posting it again. I'm doing 2 stories right now the on is this and the other is "AS THE NIGHTINGALE SINGS" so hope you enjoy reading.  
  
  
Chapter 1: BACK AT ONE  
  
"Hitomi…"  
  
"…."  
  
"Hitomi…"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Hitomi…"  
  
"Who…who are you?"  
  
"Hitomi…I'll be here…"  
  
"What? Here? Where?"  
  
"I'll be here…waiting…"  
  
"What are you saying? What do you mean by waiting?"  
  
"I'll be here waiting…for…you…"  
  
"For me? Do I know you? Answer me. Why me? Who are you?"  
  
"I'll wait for you Hitomi…I'll wait for you…I promise."  
  
"Wait! Who are you? How did you know my name? WAIT!  
  
  
"WAIT!"  
"Hitomi wake up! Hey!" Yukari was shouting on her left ear.  
"Ouch!" she gasped.  
"You don't have to shout Yukari." Yukari strengthened up and stood before her.  
"Do you mind asking me what time is it Hitomi?"  
"Oh Damn! I'm going to be late!"  
  
The sky's so beautiful up ahead. She could hear the birds singing on the tree and some people passing by talking. It's a bright sunny day. People are walking at the street headed to their own work just like her. Work. At first she never thought that she's going to have a stable job…all she thinks about is run…run as fast as she can…finish the race with all her strength; but her fate lead her to another path…a path that (many says) she deserved. She's not at all disappointed at what she became…she just…always missed the old days. Always running…not doing anything just running and also running from her…pass.  
  
"Oh just stop it Hitomi!" She whispered trying to erase all the thoughts on her mind.  
  
"Pass belongs to the pass. And it's over."   
  
"Hey Hitomi!" she turned and saw him…Amano.  
  
"Amano! What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Well…I'm looking for a new job. As stable as your job."  
  
"Why? I though you have a stable job?" giving emphasis on the word stable.  
  
"I have to find a job…with a." running his fingers trough his hair.  
  
"I know what you mean. Why what's wrong with your salary?"  
  
"Yukari's pregnant."  
  
"What!" she almost fainted at what he said.  
  
"Are you sure Amano?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"But how…I mean she's not…she has…"  
  
"I'm her husband."  
  
"What!" that made her sway.  
  
"This isn't funny Amano!" she started walking, Amano following her.  
  
"But it is! Were married last year didn't Yukari told you? When you asked her to stay with you for a while so that you could spend some time together I let her. She told me that she's going to tell you as soon as possible. Hitomi are you listening to me?" he held her right arm stopping them both. Her head was bowed he can't even see her face.  
  
"Hitomi are you alright? Is there something wrong?" she looked up and smiles at him.  
  
"I'm fine Amano. I just have to hurry up or I'll be late. I'll just call you up okay. Bye!" she turned away from him with her head bowed just starring at her feet trusting that it will take her to the right direction. She can't blame Yukari for not telling her about Amano and their relationship. She's too busy on her job that she forgot about asking her about her life. She's been working all day and she always brings her work at home. Yukari was always there to cook, to clean, and to watch over her but she never paid attention about her own life. She's been selfish since she came back…  
  
"Good morning Miss Kanzaki." One of her staff greeted and other also. She just nodded at them. She could also see some murmuring, whispering, she well knew what they are talking about. She was standing on her window when someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Come in.," she said without looking at whoever that is.  
  
"Excuse me Miss…there's been a delay on the papers that you should be studying. The staff is working on it. There's a phone call from Mr. Suzaki demanding that you should gave him haft of the shares."  
  
"About the papers I want them by tomorrow as soon as possible and about Mr.Suzaki tell him that I have no intention on giving him the shares if he demands it again I'll not hesitate to have him arrested."  
  
"Is that all Miss?"  
  
"Yes. And please I don't want to be disturbed. No phone calls, meetings and visitors for a while."  
  
"Yes Miss." As her secretary leaves. She slowly sat down at the chair on her window staring at nowhere. She tried to think of something fascinating something that will make her smile…thinking…after a while she could almost hear Marle's outburst whenever…whenever…her smile dried out as she remembers everything. She could almost see them on her office…Allen standing there at the corner wearing his knight suit…Malerna on his side holding hugging Allen's arm and also Marle always annoying her and…and…him. The stubborn look on his face. Always fighting without thinking. Always there saving, caring and…and she don't know. She unconsciously touched her cheeks…tears streaming down her face. Tears? Stupid tears. She's been brave when she's on that world. Never crying whenever it's needed. She's been brave and strong never showing any weakness. But why tears now? Why is she crying when everything's back to normal and years passed?  
  
"Well I never cried since I came back. Maybe it's about time." She smiled faintly. Walking away from the window. She was sitting on her chair at the when a knocked came from the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Sorry Miss…but Miss Yukari is on the phone."  
  
"I'll talk to her." She slowly picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Yukari?"  
  
"Hitomi? I just want to ask you if you're free today."  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. I just want to spend some time with you if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Oh! Sure!"  
  
"Hitomi…" Yukari was staring at her as they sat down.  
  
"Hhmm?" she lay down at the bench, staring at the sky.  
  
"Do you still remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"The first time we went on this same places?"  
  
"Of course. I remember it was Amano who's running by the time we get here." She smiled still staring at the sky. Yukari smiled also and look up.  
  
"We had the chance to meet him at this same place also right?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"And I always tease you whenever he's near because…because…"   
Yukari stared down at her. She can't read her eyes not like before. All her emotions were clearly seen at those eyes.  
  
"Because I liked him." She smiled at her.  
  
"Hitomi…I've got something to tell you. It's…It's about me and Amano."  
  
"You don't have to tell me Yukari I already know. Congratulations…I'm very glad for you." She sat up and hugged Yukari tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Hitomi. I intended to tell you earlier but it's just that it's hard for me to tell…I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you saying? It's me who should be apologizing. I never asked you about your life since I came…" she slowly turned away from her. Hugging her feet to her chest and looking up in the sky once more.  
  
"Hitomi…about what happened. You never told me what happen to you and that guy. Maybe it's time for you to tell me the truth. Years passed without you telling me what really happen. You just kept quiet just like what you are doing now." Yukari sat beside her.  
  
"Please Hitomi. I want to know what really happen on that day. I'm…I'm just worried. When you disappeared me and Amano tried to find out what happen but we have no idea. And then you came back…and you change. You became aloof, cold and so distant." She just stayed quiet listening at what she's saying.  
  
"Yukari… It's hard for me to say what really happened at that moment. All I can say is that I'm fine now. I'm sorry for being so aloof and distant. I just needed some time to think about what happened. I'll tell you everything if I'm ready I promise you that."  
  
"Be sure of that or else…"  
  
"Or else what."  
  
"You are not going to be the second mother of my baby." She just smiled.  
  
"You may go home now Yukari. I can handle it." She was standing at her room staring outside.  
  
"But Hitomi…"  
  
"There's no need for you to worry. I'm going to be fine. Just tell Amano about what I just told you." She stood there without looking at her.  
  
"I will." She listened at Yukari's footsteps. She slowly closed the door at the house and came back at her own room.  
  
Slowly she took off her dress and entered her bathroom. She slowly eased her self on the tub feeling the warm water against her skin. She quietly lay there staring at nothing in particular. She tried to think of something that would make her smile but all she could think about is that land…that place…that world. About the people on that world. The people she cared. The people she hated. The people she feared.   
  
Years passed she thought but nothing really changes at all. She's still the same Hitomi…the very same Hitomi who's brave enough to face things happening around her…the very same Hitomi who's always optimistic at everything…the very same Hitomi who fall in love with the wrong guy.   
  
Wrong guy? Yes wrong guy…his the wrong guy. He is not like her. He came from another world…another place…another dimension. But he's the right guy for me. She slowly closed her eyes feeling the warm water on her body…imagining it's his warm skin against her. His warm hug to her. But things are different now. She slowly opened her eyes staring at the selling.  
  
"I can't go back even if I want to… I don't want to go back either and leave everything behind. I just can't. Oh Van! Why are you doing this to me? I never have saved you that first day. I never have come with you. I hate you…for making me feel miserable! I hate you Van! I hate you." She whispered.  
  
"You may go now." He said, watching as them leave the courtroom. He slowly stood and walked toward the door then came Merle rushing toward him. She threw herself to him as she hugged him.  
  
"Hey! Hey! What's wrong?" he asked hugging her back.  
  
"Red is lying!" she shouted at his ear.  
  
"What?" he pulled her away from him and looking at her puzzled.  
  
"Red is lying!" she shouted again pouting her lips.  
  
"What did he lied about?" he asked walking out of the room. Here we go again…  
  
"He told me that I'm not beautiful enough to…to…" he turned and looked at her.  
  
"Enough to what?"   
  
"Enough to…to…"   
  
"Marry you…" came a voice from the side of the door.  
  
"What?" Van exclaimed.  
  
"I was joking about her marrying you Lord Van but it seems that she's taking it too seriously." Red said walking towards them.  
  
"I find it's not at all a jest! You said it to me with your serious face!" she was looking at Red intently.  
  
"I was joking Merle…"  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"I was."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Stop that! Merle…you know that Red always wear that serious face around him. It was all a jest. And you are lovely."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Lovely enough to marry you." It take him long to answer.  
  
"Merle…I'm not going to marry…yet."  
  
"But Lord Van you should marry by now."  
  
"Red I'm not marrying yet."  
  
"You're still waiting for…" Merle said.  
  
"No…I'm not." He stood up and started walking toward the door.  
  
  
So what do you think? Please read and review i'll update soon! 


End file.
